Love in the blood
by tomanyideastosleep
Summary: late at night Clare is confronted by a being that desires her blood and from that meeting a strange love is formed. As Clare learns about this new man she soon discovers that there is more to her world then she ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Clare wandered down the dark streets of Rabona lost in her own thoughts, earlier that day she had found out that Raki was still alive and was searching for her. However she had also found out that he was traveling with some little girl. Lost in thought Clare didn't notice the black figure jumping from building to building following her closely. Suddenly the moon broke out from behind the clouds and Clare froze as she saw a shadow pass above her. Hand snapping up to her shoulder where her sword was or should have been, or at least where it should have been. Had she not been in Robana it would have been there. Even though she and the others had been excepted they were still not allowed to carry their swords. Then Clare spun and looked up and gasped, above her stood a black clad figure. The figure was standing in mid air and its cape billowing in the wind. Then slowly the figure began to sink threw the air toward her. As Clare watched him slowly coming closer toward her she felt a deep chill run up her spine as the figure touched the ground Clare dropped into a fighting stance. Glaring at the figure Clare realized that it was in fact a man. Suddenly the mans cape opened and Clare cot a glance of his under close, all of them were of the fine silk that nobles wore. However it was a design that she had never seen before. Then the man's had rose up and pushed the hood of his cape off revealing a face that caused Clare's heart to skip a beat. His was a face that even the stares themselves would hid themselves to that they wouldn't have to be compared to his face. Then she saw his eyes and she started to tremble she had seen hunters eyes when she had faced yoma and awakened beings however even Reful of the west didn't have a look like his. Slowly he smiled revealing fangs, then he bowed to her crossing one of his arms across his chest and said in a silky voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Grimacing Clare took a firm fighting stance and grated out.

"What do you want?" Smiling almost innocently the man said.

"Why I want your blood." Charging forward at full speed Clare swung a punch that should have cut threw his chest and burst out the other side. However all she managed to hit was air as the man vanished. Spinning around sharply Clare cut her hand threw the air almost like a blade or at least it would have been like one to anyone that was unfortunate enough to get caught by it. However when she completed her turn her hand was strait out like a blade however this man casually stopped her blow with a single finger. Gasping Clare jumped back skidding for several feet and dropped back into a fighting stance. Smiling slightly the man reached up and let his shoulder length wight hair run threw his finally manicured fingers. Catching a single strand of his hair he fiddled with it for a moment and finally said.

"I find your spirit most amusing." Quickly letting one of her hand snap out and grab a nearby stone from a wall and hurled it at him with blinding force. As the rock blazed forward leaving a trail of rock dust behind it. Then just as the rock was about to crash into him it shattered off a strange barrier. The shards of rock flouted in the air and then dropped to the ground, staring in shock Clare whispered.

"What was that?" Grinning darkly he whispered darkly.

"Its called the Hide Hand." Suddenly his eyes flashed and Clare felt her arms drop to her sides and her body froze in place. Clare watched in frozen horror as the man began to walk toward her then he said. "That little trick is called _eye raid_." Stepping up in front of her he reached out and ran his fingers over her cheek and bent forward whispering in her ear. "It has all sorts of little uses." Then Clare felt him unbutton the top of her black outfit and slowly sink his fangs deep into her neck. His arms wrapped around her pulling her into his unnatural embrace, eyes rolled back into her head. Opening her mouth to scream Clare was confused when a moan of pleasure escaped instead. Waves of pleasure filled her entire body despite what she might want her body was responding with desire. Clare had known only pain in her life the womanly pleasures of the flesh denied to her and now she was experiencing something akin to that pleasure. With each passing moment Clare could feel herself growing weaker yet despite that fact she didn't want it to stop, she wanted this thing to consume her until there was nothing left of her. Suddenly Clare felt his fangs withdraw from her neck and he whispered in her ear with a voice filled with relish. "You are truly wonderful my dear, I can't drink you dry." groaning Clare felt herself sliding toward the ground as her world was turning dark the last sound she heard was the man's voice. "My name is Strauss, remember it for you now belong to me."

Miria pushed open the door to Clare's room and hissed. Clare was nowhere in sight and Miria had a sinking feeling that Clare wasn't anywhere in the city. However just in case she called out.

"Clare are you hear?" Looking around the room again Miria noticed the small cot in the corner of the room. As she was turning away from the bed she noticed Clare's claymore leaning in the corner. Slowly turning back to Clare's room, Miria slowly walked back in. Looking around she mentally kicked herself as she noticed that Clare's bed was missing its blankets. The sheet was draped over the edge of the bed and Miria could see the corner of one of the quilts sticking out from behind the sheet. Slowly walking over to the bed Miria pulled the sheet off and looked under the bed. There she found Clare lying curled up in the blankets almost they way a child would, slowly Miria reached out and touched Clare's shoulder to wake her. As Miria rolled Clare toward her the blanket fell from around Clare's neck and face and Miria gasped in horror. Clare was a pasty white from what Miria would guess was blood lose, however there was no outward sign that she had been hurt. Quickly dropping to her knees Miria reached out again and grabbed Clare by the shoulder and this time she shook her gently. Letting out a low moan Clare rolled over and slowly opened her eyes and giving Miria a look filled with hate and whispered hoarsely.

"This better be good Miria." Grimacing Miria stood up and said.

"Clare what's wrong with you?" Closing her eyes weakly Clare whispered.

"I don't know Miria…. I feel so week." Closing her eyes Clare turned away from her and whispered. "I just need some sleep. Miria opened her mouth to protest but before she could Miria noticed that Clare had already drifted off to sleep. Quickly standing up Miria dropped the sheet back into place and walked from the room. Quickly storming into the room where Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha and Uma were waiting for her as well as Sid and Glak. Storming over to Deneve Miria hissed dangerously.

"What the hell happened last night?!" Looking at her Deneve blinked and asked.

"What are you talking about Miria?" Grimacing Miria snapped.

"Than explain to me why Clare is half dead in her room.?" Everyone jumped up with a look of shock on their faces and Deneve said.

"what are you talking about Miria when Clare left the bar she was fine." Grimacing Miria slumped back against the wall and said.

"Right now Clare is curled up under her bed white as a sheet from blood loses." Shaking her head Deneve said.

"I don't know how it could have happened after all any one strong enough to take out Clare would be someone that we could sense."

Slowly opening her eyes Clare groaned and slowly pushing the sheet aside she grimaced as she saw Helen and Deneve sitting by the door to her room. Shaking her head Clare pulled the sheet back down and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. As she woke again Clare slowly raised her hand in front of her face and looked at it, it was no longer that bright white that it had been before. Slowly reaching out Clare gently pushed aside the sheet that had been draped over her bed and looked out. Like the last time she had looked out both Helen and Deneve were sitting on the floor watching her. However this time they noticed that she was awake and Helen smiled and said.

"So your awake Clare." Showing no expression Clare asked.

"What are you two doing in here Helen?" Losing her smile for a second Helen snapped.

"What are you talking about Clare, you're the one that has been sleeping for two days straight." Grimacing Clare slowly slipped out from under the bed and stood up quickly. Slowly walking over to her cloths that had been folded nicely on the side of her bed Clare quickly began to changed. Then she stopped as she was half dressed when she saw Helen staring at her. Grimacing Clare turned to Helen and snapped.

"What is it Helen?!" smiling wanly Helen pointed at her neck and said.

"Clare what happened to your neck?" Quickly reaching up Clare ran her hand over her neck and winced as she touched a sore spot. In that instant Clare remembered what had happened, the blinding pleasure and the creatures last words. Noticing that Helen was watching her closely Clare shrugged and quickly finished dressing. Suddenly Clare felt a pinch on her neck that sent a wave of pain threw her body as Helen closed her fist over the wounds on her neck. Eyes bulging with pain Clare flinched away snapping her hand up to her neck to clap it over her wound. Staring at her Helen whispered.

"Clare what happened to you that night?" Shrugging Clare said.

"Nothing Helen." And before ether Helen or Deneve could respond Clare had stormed out of the room. Hurrying quickly down the hall Clare worked her way through the halls of the great Cathedral and its out buildings finally coming out to her destination. Stepping from the covered hall Clare walked out into the green garden that stretched for a almost half of the Cathedral's length. The garden had both fountains and streams keeping it perpetually filled with a low babble. Slowly walking to the center most fountain Clare sat down with her back against the bass and let the mist from the water cool the back of her neck well she lost herself in thought. She could vagly remember the events of the night two days ago. However what frightened her was that she wanted it to happen again, in her whole life she had never felt so good as when that man was sucking the blood from her even though she had felt fear that she would die. Slowly reaching up Clare placed a hand over the bight marks on her neck and grimaced. She couldn't let herself be controlled by pleaser she had to stop that creature, however she had to admit that would be easier said than done. The powers that creature had were very different than any that she had encountered before and the damage done by just drinking her blood was astronomical she had lost far more blood in fights with yoma and had more damage done to her body and recovered far faster. However hear she was contemplating what she would need to fight it yet she couldn't bring herself to tell her companions. Looking up at the sky Clare noticed that the sun was beginning to set and deep in her stomach she felt the beginnings of anticipation. Slowly touching her stomach Clare grimaced as she felt the stirrings of enough felling that of hunger, she had eaten only two days before yet now her she was felling a hunger greater then she had felt in years. Slowly standing Clare began to walk toward the mess hall ware Sid and the other Guards took their meals. However right as she was leaving the garden Miria stepped out from behind a pillar and said.

"Well looks like I found you." Shaking her head in irritation Clare turned to Miria and said.

"What do you want?" a second latter Clare was staring up at the sky as she was punched back several feet back out into the garden. Quickly flipping Clare landed unsteadily on her feet and dropped into a fighting stance hissing.

"Miria what the hell!?" shaking her head Miria leaned against one of the many pillars that lined the walkway and said.

"Its as I thought even though you are up and about your still weak." Grimacing Clare snapped.

"When the hell did I say that I wasn't." Clare watched as Miria's face went through several changes and she whispered.

"Your much worse than I thought you never admit your weak." Shaking her head Clare dropped out of a fighting stance and said.

"Miria I don't care what you think." Walking past Miria Clare headed toward the mess hall.

Slowly eating her food clare staired up at the stares of then night sky form the top of the cathedral the only place that she could seem to be alone. Sitting in the window of the bell tower Clare watched the city and the humans that inhabited it. The few humans that were out quickly hurried from place to place staying near the light the rest barred themselves in their homes hiding from the world that scared them. Slowly taking a bight from the hunk of bread that she had Clare closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like once all this was over. She had never thought that far ahead before, her entire life had been devoted to finding and killing Pricilla and now to finding Raki. However something about that creature had made her begin to think of what came after, would she take her own life, would she live as human life? Then her musings were interrupted by a voice that sent a chill down her spine the voice of the monster called Strauss. Snapping her head around Clare gasped as she saw him, he was sitting on the great bell of the cathedral. Swallowing Clare felt conflicting feelings running threw her body the one that screamed at her to run and the one that confused her most, the feeling telling her to open her collar and let him take what he wished. Slowly standing Clare watched Strauss closely for any sigh that he might move however he just sat there with a smile on his face. Suddenly Clare worked up the courage to snap.

"What in the name of all that holy are you?" Grinning Strauss said.

"Im far from holy my dear…." Suddenly Strauss's eyes blazed red and he continued. "In fact Im demonic." Slowly shifting her foot she that if had a better suffice Clare hissed.

"what do you want from me?" Smiling slightly Strauss said.

"Why I want you my dear. I have never tasted someone like you before and you are most stunning to look upon." Clare took several seconds to digest what he had said. It was hard for her to grasp it, never before had anyone looked at her as a women. Raki perhaps but he was just a child yet the creature standing before her was speaking to her as if she was a human women. Shaking her head to clear it Clare hissed.

"Leave now." Grinning the monster vanished. However before Clare could even fully grasp what had happened his arms closed around her pinning her two the bell free wall. Grimacing at the situation Clare couldn't help but think how human it was, here she was with her arms pinned above her head. She had seen a pair of lover intertwined like that once. Whispering weakly Clare said.

"Ill scream if you don't let go." Smiling slightly the man looked her in the eyes and said.

"No you wont." Suddenly he let go of her arms letting them fall back to her sides and he continued. "You want this just as much as I." Part of her wanted to scream the other knew that he was right, she did want it. She wanted to be human just for a moment experience what humans did, yet she knew that if he were to see her flesh he would shy away and Clare knew she couldn't bare that. Pulling away from him Clare stepped back out onto the roof and whispered weakly.

"once you see me you wont desire me anymore." Smiling slight Strauss said.

"my dear don't believe it for a moment the scares on your body only serve to highlight your true buity." Clare couldn't help it she blushed for the first time in her life. Suddenly Clare felt herself enfolded in his arms and Strauss whispered in her ear. "Let me show you."

Miria practically threw Clare's door open and stormed into her room, however instead of finding Clare under the bed again she found her sitting bolt up right on the bed holding a blanket close to her chest over her nakedness. Miria watched as Clare's eyes quickly traveled around the room and then back to her. Grimacing Clare hissed.

"Miria ever heard of knocking?" Scowling Miria snapped.

"Clare what the hell is going on with you?" shrugging her shoulders Clare snapped back.

"Living life I guess." Shaking her head Miria said.

"Don't you even care that the more time you spend like this the longer it will take for you to find that kid." Grimacing Clare hissed.

"Miria keep pushing." Opening her mouth to retort Miria saw the look in Clare's eyes it was a look of madness the look of someone caught in something to big for them and looking for someone to lash out at. Sighing Miria said.

"Clare there is a meeting at noon with father Vincent you better be there." Turing Miria stormed from the room a second latter she head Clare slam the door behind her.

Slamming the door to her room behind Miria Clare turned and slumped back against it and closed her eyes remembering the night before. She know understood al the things that she had been missing in life and longed to experience them all. Looking around the room she could see no trace of Strauss yet somehow that didn't surprise or worry her she knew that come dusk he would return for her. Slowly walking over to her window she cracked the shutter opened and gasped. The sun was almost half way to its zenith making it around 9 in the morning she had very rarely slept that late. Slowly closing the shutters Clare walked over two where she kept her close and slipped into them.

Helen looked up as Clare walked into the meeting room, looking Clare over from head to toe Helen couldn't help but notice that something was different about her. Clare seemed to carry herself like she was completely different like she had experienced something completely new. Sighing Helen looked over at Miria and saw that Miria hadn't missed it ether and that whatever it was Miria wasn't happy about it. Helen guessed because Miria didn't' know and nothing irritated Miria more then not knowing something especial if she thought that it could be important and something that effected the mental state of one of her comrades would be something that she would consider important. As Miria called the meeting to order Helen watched Clare's body language Clare had always been tight highly on guard and secretive. Though Clare was still clearly on guard it was much less personal then it was before, now it seemed to be just the general guard of a warrior. Throughout the hole meeting Helen watched Clare and couldn't figure out what had changed with her. When they reached the end of the meeting Miria turned toward Clare and said.

"Clare it you intend to find Raki then You will have to prove that your good enough to go out on your own." Helen watched Clare expecting her to explode instead Clare just smiled and said.

"What's the point I know that you were going to send Cynthia and Uma with me no matter what I do." Smiling slightly Miria said.

"Well let me rephrased then if you can't show me that your back on track, Im not sending you any ware." Smiling almost like she was having fun Clare slowly walked by Miria and whispered in her ear, "you cant control me anymore." Spinning around in shock Miria watched Clare stride from the room, with a defiant air about her. Helen couldn't help it she laughed and when everyone looked at her Helen smiled and said.

"Looks like we have a completely new Clare on our hands!" Grimacing Miria pulled out a chair and slumped down into it saying.

"And that is what is worrying me Helen. The old Clare was predictable I knew where her motivation was yet now I just don't know."

Slowly closing the door to her room behind her Clare leaned against it and exhaled in frustration. Miria irritated her so much, no matter what she did Clare knew that she wouldn't be able to do things her own way. For 7 years she had done what Miria had said when she said it and know Miria was going to screw with her again. Then a familiar and gentle voice said.

"What's wrong Clare you seem about ready to burst." Looking over toward the corner and smiled as she saw Strauss, he was sitting in the only chair in the room. He had it slightly tilted back and against the wall and had a slight smile on his face. Sighing Clare walked over to him and slowly straddled him and leaned her head against his chest saying.

"It Miria she wants a fight to prove that Im back up to a point where she can trust me to not be under her thumb." Chuckling Strauss said.

"Yet its pointless because you cant beat her and unless you do she wont let you go." Slowly reaching up he ran a hand threw her hair and continued. "On top of that even if you win she will always be the team leader and no one will go against her." Sighing Clare nodded and said.

"Yay that's right." Closing her eyes Clare moaned as Strauss slowly slide his hand up her spine and then gently traced her jaw line and then her lips. Slowly opening her eyes Clare looked into Strauss's deep purple eyes and he whispered.

"I can give you the power do crush Miria." Eyes going wide in shock Clare whispered.

"What are you talking about.." Suddenly the first night that they met Clare continued in shock. "Are you talking about eye Raid?!" smiling slightly Strauss said.

"Im afraid not, that ability is reserved for my kind alone. Even if I taught it to you, you would never be able to use it." Smiling slightly Clare said.

"Pity that would have been a very useful ability to have after all." Grinning slightly Strauss said.

"Yes my love it is very useful to have." Then he kissed her lips and Clare moaned with joy at the feeling, after a minute he broke the kiss and continued. "However I think I know just the right skill for you."

The next day dawned cool and gray with hints in the sky that once the sun rose higher and burned off the mist it would be a bright and butifull day. Slowly Miria and the others walked out onto the training field when Miria cot a glimpse of Clare threw the mist she couldn't help but smile. She had known that Clare would beat them all there. However what she hadn't expected was the change in Clare's fighting style, she had always relied upon brute strength and speed. However the forms that she was going through now looked much more calm and gentle almost if her blade was flowing on the very air around her. Grimacing as she watched Clare warming up Miria could help but wonder when she had developed that blade form. As they closed the distance between them Miria became even more confused Clare was still going threw her sword forms and yet her face was split by a faint smile.


	2. Chapter 2

This story contains spoilers up too at least chapter 95, there will also be some references to events that happened in those chapter so please be ware. I try and stay as close to the manga as possible but soon I will most likely diverge completely. Ps sorry the update took so long its one thing when you're coming up with your own idea's but to be converting manga into test does tend to get irritating and then there is finding a good point to diverge.

Chapter 2

Clare slowly spun threw the technique that Strauss had taught her and her heart was filled with joy. Always before she had thought of her sword skills as a means to an end not something to use as a form of relaxation. However with this she could almost feel a weight lifting form her shoulders. Suddenly Clare realized that she was smiling and that she was being watched by Miria and the other. Reluctantly Clare came to a stop and turned and faced Miria and the others and said.

"So should we get started Miria.?" Clare watched as Miria slowly drew her sword and dropped into a fighting stance. Smiling slightly Clare raised her sword and took on the strange stance that Strauss had taught her, the instant that she took the stance Miria attacked. Clare quickly blocked Miria's blow had she been using her old sword style she would have been driven back. However with her knew style she was able to divert the force of the blow into the ground. Quickly reversing her sword she struck upwards toward Miria's neck with the full intent on severing her head from her shoulders. In that instant Clare's blade passed clear threw Miria's neck however instead of her head flying free her body blurred and vanished. Smiling slightly Clare quickly snapped her sword over her back blocking Miria's strike at the last moment. Using the force of Miria's blow to drive her forward into a quick flip, as her she flipped over Clare lashed out with her sword driving Miria back. Landing lightly on her feet Clare snapped her sword back up into a fighting stance and smiled slightly like Teresa. Watching Miria cautiously Clare grimaced darkly as Miria suddenly smiled and said.

"You're new sword style is quite an impressive change from your old one." Continuing to smile Miria continued. "I would really like to know when you learned it, and why the rest of us didn't know that you were coming up with it." Shrugging slightly Clare said.

"Just learned it last night, not that it really matters." Nodding slightly Miria said.

"That may be true Clare but you still can't beat me with that skill." Grinning darkly Clare said.

"I still have one trick left Miria." Slowly Sucking in air Clare whispered under her breath. "Accelerator!" In the instant she felt a fire building in her body. Seizing the fire Clare spread it to her whole body and Clare could feel every fiber of her being surge with a new strength. With the new strength she pushed off the ground and charged forward.

Miria stared in shock as Clare's body suddenly blurred and she vanished in a similar way to hers. Several milliseconds later Miria felt an explosion of pain along both her arms and legs. Dropping to her knees in pain Miria looked at her arms and grimaced they were covered with dozens of slash marks all cutting important tendons rendering her arms nearly completely useless. Then Clare said from behind her in slightly strangled voice.

"Looks like I won Miria." Grimacing slightly Miria said.

"Looks like you did Clare." Closing her eyes Miria lost herself in healing her wounds without releasing her Yoki. After several moments she opened her eyes again and looked at her wounds and as she expected they were healed. Slowly standing up Miria looked around and said.

"Tabitha were is Clare?" Shrugging slightly Tabitha said.

"Everyone headed off somewhere." Grimacing Miria forced herself to her feet and then she hissed in pain and said. "Which way did Clare go?" Pointing toward the garden Tabitha said.

"I think she went that way, you know how she likes the fountains." Nodding Miria Staggered off in the direction that Tabitha pointed and out, as she staggered down the long halls leading to the garden Miria slumped against the wall and sucked in air bracing herself again. Shoving off the wall and continued into the garden, staggering along Miria finally reaching the center of the garden. As she approached the great fountain that dominated the center of the garden Miria heard a horrid vomiting sound. Staggering around the corner of the fountain Miria saw Clare bent over vomiting blood. Slumping down next to Clare's reached form Miria said weakly.

"Let me guess… that last skill that you used put a strain on your body." Grimacing Clare leaned back against the fountain and looked up at the sky and whispered weakly.

"Strain isn't the word for it." Closing her eyes Clare slowly raised a hand and rubbed some blood that had run down from her noes. Grimacing at that Miria said.

"Clare… in a real fight how long could you keep that up?" Wincing slightly Clare let her hand drop to her lap and she whispered weakly.

"I could keep it up for five minutes. After that anything else could be fatal." Shaking her head Miria snapped.

"Then why the hell would you use it!?" Groaning weakly Clare shrugged and said.

"Because it increases my speed and strength by 100 to 1000 times." Nodding slightly Miria said in an irritated tone.

"I can understand why you would want to be more powerful but killing yourself to get it makes no sense." Weakly pulling herself up to her knees and turned around Clare splashed some of the water on her face. Shaking her head Miria muttered.

"Clare you are completely insane…" Shrugging slightly Clare said.

"I may be." Shaking her head in disgust Miria said sharply.

"Just keep in mind that I'm sending Cynthia and Uma with you." Grimacing Clare said.

"I really wish that you wouldn't." Shaking her head Miria said darkly.

"Clare I wouldn't send you alone even if you haven't been acting strange." Closing her eyes Clare let all the tension out of her body and relaxed against the fountain and said drowsily.

"Alright well leave tomorrow."

Clare couldn't help but smile the day had dawned bright and warm and she had spent her night in Strauss's arms. For her a Claymore just having someone willing to touch her was one of the greatest things that she could ever whish for and the first time they had made Love she had been torn between weeping at what she had spent her life without and joy for what she had found. Yet at this particular moment none of that matter as she, Uma and Cynthia left the relative safety of Robona and headed out once again into the world. Helen and Deneve had left several minutes earlier by one of the city's other gates. Clare set a grueling pace one that quickly had Uma showing signs of exertion. This quickly came to a head when they were climbing the last few feet that would bring them into the Western lands controlled by Reful of the abyss suddenly the silence that had filled the air for hours as they had walked was broken by Clare asking.

"Yuma, you ok?" Smiling with embracement Yuma said.

"I'm fine. This pace isn't a problem, don't worry about me." Turning away from Yuma Clare grimaced and looked up at Cynthia just as she said looking out into the hill filed distance and said.

"Beyond this point is the western land... called Lautrec."Shaking her head slightly Clare muttered under her breath.

"Whatever let's just get going." After walking several more days and check as many towns Clare was beginning to get slightly irritated. She had wanted to find Raki for years but the longer she was out here in the forest looking for him was time she could have spent with Strauss. She knew that she loved him but there was so much about him that she didn't know when they had talk it had always been about her past and not his. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid the subject it just seemed like he was far more interested in her than anything else. Part of her wondered if he was hiding some dark secret under his stunning face. Though she had to admit the need for blood was one hell of a dark secret and she already knew that one. Part of her knew that she should have told the others about him but at the same time she knew that if she did they would turn on him. She didn't know who would win that battle but she was sure that no matter what she would lose so she kept quiet. However she had kept an ear open to the city gossip and to her joy no one had died in a way that sounded like Strauss had anything to do with it. Though there seemed to be a rash of dead chickens, which Clare had to admit made her smile thinking of Strauss feeding off chickens.

Quickly pulling her thoughts back to what she was doing Clare counted the number of yoki auras that she sensed in the distance and turned to Cynthia and said.

"From here I'm picking up 4 to the northeast, 2 to the north, 6 to the south and 16 o the west. What about you?" Looking off into the distance Cynthia said.

"I'm getting the same. Out of the 16 to the west…. There's two particularly strong yokis, likely awaked" Nodding Clare said.

"Were both able to read yoki at about the same range, putting them together gives us a good picture I'd say." Nodding Cynthia said.

"I'm also not picking up any warriors like us.." Smiling slightly Cynthia continued. "Though they could be on yoki suppressants, but then they wouldn't be able to sense us ether." Shrugging slightly Clare said.

"Well then I would like to get started with the nearest town to the West." Grimacing slightly Cynthia said.

"If I may? That is where I'm picking up one of the strongest oras." Slowly turning to face her Cynthia continued. "What that means Clare is that there most likely is an awakened there." Glaring at Cynthia out of the corner of her eyes Clare said in an irritated voice.

"I know what that means, thank you!" then she continued in a less irritated voice but a definitely darker one. "Are you going to try and stop me?" Smiling brightly Cynthia said.

"Nah, let's go. Skipping around cities is no way to find someone after all." At Cynthia's comment Uma mad a shocked and slightly strangled sound but nothing more and several seconds later they were all headed off in the direction of the town. As they walked Cynthia smiled brightly and said. "After all with both you and Uma around Im sure we can handle anything." The moment those words past Cynthia's lips Clare felt a strange sinking feeling in her gut she didn't know why but every time someone said something like that everything was quickly sent to hell.

As they approached the town Clare pulled up the hood on her cloak to hide her hair from the people of the village, both Cynthia and Uma quickly followed suit. Slowly working their way into the town they quickly discovered that something was going on that had the whole town buzzing. Quickly working their way to the town square Clare grimaced as she saw three Warriors of the Organization, then she gasped as two of the Organizations men walked up to them. Shaking her head Clare wondered what was going on, 3 Warriors was half assed at best to take on an awakened. However with the relaxed posses the Warriors had taken told her that they didn't even know that the awakened was there. Looking over at Cynthia Clare smiled slightly as Cynthia just nodded, after seven years of training together they hadn't even needed to speak to convey their thoughts. As they entered the town Clare couldn't help but be worried. They were risking a direct contact with the Organization and they weren't ready for that yet. If the Organization turned on them even Rabona would be in danger, Clare highly doubted that the organization would care if they ended up slaughtering the entire population of the city. It was probably something that they even would want, without the city of Rabona acting as a sort of check on their power. Knowing the organization they were probably looking for any excuse to wipe out the city. Slowly walking through the city Clare couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. As they entered the main square Clare raised her eyebrows as she saw three warriors gathered in the center of the town talking about something. Slowly looking around the assembled crowed Clare quickly pinpointed the awakened one that they had sensed coming into the village. Suddenly Clare saw three watchers of the organization approaching the three warriors and then there was a rather heated conversation. At the perfect moment the awakened one began to transform, quickly reacting she, Cynthia and Uma quickly launched their attack. Before the Yoma could completely react to their presence they had managed to knockout both the Warriors and the observers. Then they quickly turned their attention to the yoma, Cynthia charged to the yoma's right well Uma charged to the left. Both of them managed to cut off both of the yoma's arms and Clare quickly managed to cut the yoma into small pieces. As she landed gently on the other side of the yoma that exploded and turned around looking for any other threat. Then to her shock and horror Rubel walked up from out of nowhere and said.

"Well Clare it's been a long time." Grimacing slightly Clare felt an overwhelming desire to cut this man down right here and now. However just at the deciding moment Clare changed her mind and didn't attack Rubel thought she still shook with furry. Smiling slightly at her Rubel said.

"Well is that anyway for an old friend to act." Hissing in rage Clare whispered.

"WE were never friends you bastard." Continuing to smile Rubel shrugged and said.

"Well that's a harsh thing to say to someone that instructed you on the skills of battle not just sword skills but also the strategies of battle." Grimacing slightly Clare couldn't avoid the facts what he said was true he had been the one that tote her about battle. That still didn't change her mind not matter what he had done for her she still hated him. Still smiling Rubel said.

"Well why don't we continue this somewhere privet." Nodding sharply Clare lead the way to a back ally, as both he and her two companions came to a stop. Grimacing slightly Clare hissed and said.

"All right what the hell are you people doing here." Smiling slightly Rubel said.

"Well let's just say that were looking for someone." Grimacing slightly Clare hissed.

"Don't play with me Rubel I know that you wouldn't put this much effort just to find someone." Smiling slightly Rubel said almost jovially.

"Well that's because she is the new eye." Eyes widening in shock Clare suddenly understood what all the fuss was about. Grinning darkly Clare said with a slight hint of amusement.

"So you went and lost your eyes and now your scrambling blindly to find them again." Laughing brightly Rubel said.

"Looks like the last seven years have done wonders for your sense of humor." Then Cynthia unable to resist a jib said.

"No its only the last few weeks that's she started to act like a person." Turning her head and glaring Clare hissed at Cynthia saying.

"Oh… just shut up." To Clare's irritation Rubel Laughed and said.

"Well I'm just truly impressed Clare looks like you have gained a rather impressive human streak, I have to wonder what caused it." Grimacing Clare hissed.

"What does my personality have to do with anything?" Laughing quietly Rubel said.

"Well in all honesty it doesn't have to do with anything but I do find it amusing." Then shrugging slightly he continued " I truly wonder what caused you to change." Gritting her teeth Clare hissed dangerously.

"All right enough of this why don't we just focus on what is going on right now." Grimacing slightly Rubel turned his head to glare at her for a second and then said.

"Well that's just like you, your still far too impatient." Grimacing slightly Clare had to acknowledge the hit, she knew that she was impatient and that it was her greatest weakness. Until she had met Strauss there had been a part of her that had wanted to die. That and nothing else had been what drove her to take so many insane risks, she had only stayed alive for revenge. However now that was all different now with Strauss in her live she could no longer afford to let herself be killed. Suddenly Rubel's eyes widened and he grinned evilly Clare suddenly felt a cold shiver run down her spine and she braced herself for what came next, as Rubel said.

"You know Clare the only time I've heard of someone changing so much in such a short time, is when they are in love." Smiling slightly Clare said.

"What's your point?" eyes widening Rubel hissed.

"Tell me who the hell would fall for a fringing half breed." Eyes narrowing Clare hissed.

"Don't act like you know me anymore." Suddenly breaking out laughing Rubel shook his head and said.

"So it's true you really are in love." Grinning darkly again he whispered secretively. "So tell me Clare does this man know that he is the center of your world?" Smiling slightly Clare said.

"Oh.. yes he knows after all he was the one that started it." Clare found it slightly amusing the look of shock on everyone's face. It was also vastly satisfying to see Rubel mentally scrambling to come up with a new strategy. However what interested her more was how Cynthia and Uma were reacting. The looks of utter shock on their faces were completely understandable, from the beginning Warriors were forced to except that they would always be outcasts they would never find happiness. However for Cynthia and Uma hearing that one of them had found love would be opening up a whole new world. Suddenly Laughing Rubel tilted his head to the side and asked.

"So Clare has he seen your body?" Turning bright red for a second and then she said practically purring.

"Oh… yes." Eyes going wide at the tone in her voice Rubel suddenly shrugged and said.

"Well ether your lying or telling the truth ether way I've lost this little dual of wits." Smiling slightly Clare said.

"So then can we get back on topic?" Nodding Rubel said.

"All right then. As you know we are looking for are number six and eye." Smiling slightly Rubel continued. "Around the time that time that we lost track of number six we also got word of blunders of some of our elites. "Smiling slightly Rubel continued saying. "Though we are interested in finding out who these people could be were more concerned about what Reful said. She said that she was looking for people good at reading and manipulating yoki." Letting his smile turn dark again Rubel continued. "Well we don't know what she wants these people for were sure that it can't be for anything good for us. That's why were making such an effort to find Renee undetected before this happens." Shrugging slightly Rebel continued. "Since we're talking about someone skilled in yoki detection, there is a strong chance she wants to awaken something." Grimacing Clare said.

"So what exactly is this thing you think she has." Grimacing slightly Rubel said.

"As sharp as ever I see. We have no proof but we have a guess." Eyes narrowing dangerously Clare hissed.

"Out with it." Continuing to smile in his infuriating way Rubel said.

"Seven years ago the one who killed Luciela, the abyssal one of the south was are number five. We think that it's Rafaela's "shell". It was seven years ago on the day that Luciela and Iysel fought, that we lost track of her. She intended to end her sister Luciela's life by her own hands, the result of the battle was that Iysel won and nether Rafaela or Luciela's bodies were found." Shrugging slightly Rubel continued. "This leads me to believe that Reful got her hands on Rafaela because she and Luciela were basically the same before Luciela's awakening, if Reful got Rafaela to awaken she could change the balance of power in no time."Grimacing and shaking her head Clare said in a wary voice.

"So… what is it you want from us?" Laughing lightly Rubel smiled at Clare and said.

"What cant a teacher just help him old student out." Barking out a laugh Clare said simply.

"No!" then she grinned and continued. "After all the existence of us half wakened cause some problems for a spy like you." Eyes widening for a second Rubel muttered.

"Damn that bitch Miria." Grinning slightly in victory Clare said. "After all you were the one that told her about the war on the main land." Shaking his head in irritation Rubel said.

"All right fair enough, so I am a spy." Grinning darkly Clare said.

"Well it all makes sense now, the reason that Helen, Deneve, Miria and I were all sent on suicide missions after all if were dead the organization can't use as a starting point to make controllable awakened." Grinning slightly Rubel said.

"Well despite the circumstances I'm pleased to see my student hasn't forgotten my lesions." Clare felt her face shift to one of distaste and she snapped.

"Shove it!" Grinning Rubel said.

"Still not all that lady like are you?" Shaking her head in irritation Clare muttered under her breath.

"Only with you, you perverted old bastard." Blinking Rubel cocked her head and said.

"What was that Clare." Giving him one of her most innocent smiles Clare said.

"Nothing…. Nothing at all." Shaking his head Rubel said.

"You know you're one of the most irritating people that I know." Clare just kept beaming her little smile at him and watched with amusement as one of Rubel's eyes began to twitch. Raising a hand slightly Uma asked.

"If you're a spy why haven't you destroyed the organization yet." Clare looked at her friend in slight chagrin as Rubel turned to her and began speaking in a lecturing tone.

"See outsiders destroying the organization would be meaningless if we did that then they would just rebuild even farther away. On top of that it would be even harder to get someone inside the organization again." Shrugging he continued. "Though it may be harder to get the organization to destroy itself if we don't they will just rebuild it." Nodding slightly in understanding Uma asked.

"Then why with all this are you telling us about the missing soldier." Shaking her head in irritation Clare said.

"Because he's hoping that we kind hearts will go out and get are selves killed. He knows were no match for Reful. Whatever he says what he would like most off all is f all we half awaken would just die." Smiling slightly and placing his ever present hat firmly on his head Rubel turned and started walking off saying.

"Whatever you do know is up to you. Whether you save Renee or Rafaela is up to you." Turning back for just as second he continued. "But she like you was also under my care." Grimacing Clare stared at Rubel's back as he walked off, shaking her head in irritation she turned back to Cynthia and Uma saying.

"Let's get going."

Slowly opening her eyes Clare shifted lightly against her sword and looked around the small camp that she and the others had set up the night before. Slowly standing up Clare threw her arms up into a great stretch that she had only recently started doing. Clare had to admit that she had changed a great deal since she had met Strauss, turning slightly Clare slowly pulled her sword from the ground. Quickly walking off to the edge of the clearing that they had camped in, swinging her sword up into a fighting stance then she slowly began to go through fighting stances. Closing her eyes Clare let herself sink into the joy of her swordsmanship, before she had met Strauss training and staying sharp with her blade skills had been a painful and had always brought back painful memories. However Strauss had changed that he had taught her how to find joy in her sword skill not only that but she had also become so much stronger not only from the single technique that he had taught her but also in the most basic aspects of her power. Every day that she trained with the sword play that he had taught her she got faster and stronger, suddenly Clare turned and found Cynthia up and staring at her, grimacing slightly Clare lowered her sword and walk over to Cynthia and said in an irritated voice.

"What is it Cynthia." Smiling shyly Cynthia asked.

"Clare what's it like to be in love." Eyes widening for a second Clare slammed her sword into the ground and sat down against it saying.

"That's hard to answer Cynthia, I'm sure it's different for everyone." Seeing the look of disappointment on Cynthia's face Clare quickly continued. "Thought I can say in my case it feels wonderful. I no longer feel empty inside and the world seems to be a brighter place then it was before." Closing her eyes and remembering her last time with Strauss Clare continued. "I never feel alone anymore and when I'm sad or scared all I have to do is remember his face." Opening her eyes Clare cot Cynthia wiping away a tear and as Cynthia said.

"I'm just glad that there is some hope to have a human life." Smiling slightly Cynthia continued saying. "So when you were acting all weird back in Robona that was because of him right." Blushing Clare nodded and said in a weak voice.

"Yes." Smiling brightly Cynthia said.

"Well then it all makes some sense." Laughing slightly Clare said.

"Well I guess though at the time it was a little overwhelming." Grinning from ear to ear Cynthia whispered.

"So Clare was what you told Rubel true did your really spend a night with him." Turning Crimson from neck to hair line Clare chocked slightly and whispered.

"Yes." Beaming happily Cynthia said.

"So he wasn't afraid." As she spoke she gestured to were the scares were on all half breeds. "Shaking her head Clare said.

"No at first I thought he would be horrified but he didn't even bat an eyelid. I don't know if it was because they didn't effect him or he was being kind to me." Smiling Cynthia said.

"You know iv always wondered what it would be like to live like a human even for one night." Smiling slightly Clare reached out and patted Cynthia's shoulder and said.

"In time Cynthia you will find someone to." Suddenly as they were sitting there talking the felt the approach of a vast yoki and Cynthia grimaced and said.

"Well Clare looks like we have gone and run into him." Grimacing Clare looked off at the forest and shook her head in rage. Quickly heading toward the tree line Cynthia and Clare ended up on one side of the Clearing and Uma the other. Suddenly Reful's man Dauf trudged out of the woods and looked around his gigantic awakened form filling the whole small clearing. Looking around he scratched the top of his head and said.

"That's wearied I could have sworn I there was something here." Continuing to look around he said. "But I can't sense any Yoki…. Maybe I was just imagining it." Suddenly he lashed out toward were Uma had hidden Causing her to jump form cover. Smiling Dauf said.

"Ah… there it is." As Dauf's hand closed around Uma's leg Clare darted from cover and swished up in front of him slashing at his arm with her wind cutter. Looking down at her Dauf said.

"You're going to have to do better than that to cut me. Grimacing Clare hissed and looked back over at Uma and called out.

"Sorry Uma this is the only way." Then she dived toward her and slashed off her friends leg, Clare felt a twinge of guilt as Uma cried out in pain. Clare watched out of the corner of her eye as Cynthia grabbed Uma and darted into the forest. Quickly charging forward Clare attacked Dauf, slashing at his eyes as many times as she could before he lashed out with his arm intent on crushing her. Easily dodging he blow Clare vanished into the tree's before he could open up his eyes again. AS she ran though the forest Clare heard Dauf say.

"C…Crap I can't believe that I let them all get away….. Reful is going to be so mad at me." Landing on a tree branch Clare looked back over her shoulder and in a split second decision turned away from her comrades and headed back toward the monster Dauf, knowing that he would lead her to Reful.

Walking out of the forest Clare smiled as she saw a rundown Castle sitting on the side of them mountain. Shaking her head Clare muttered.

"She always did seem to like this kind of places." As Clare walked in to the castle she suddenly jumped to the side as Dauf came around the corning swinging his fist. He had reverted to human form but his strength was still massive. When his fist connected to the wall behind were her head had used to be the wall exploded in a hail of rubble. Quickly unsheathing her sword Clare blocked a barrage of his self produced rods, as she dodged back and forth blocking or dodging his attacks Clare grimaced as she felt Reful begin to move. Suddenly Dauf screamed in rage saying As he began to change form to his awakened state.

"Enough playing around, you bitch!" Grimacing Clare dodged out of the hall that he was in and started running. As she entered the forest Clare looked behind her and grimaced as from one of the many holes in the wall Rufel's fully awakened form burst for the and she began to look around. Shaking her head Clare muttered under her breath.

"Im happy to have lured her out but I never expected her fully awaked form." Looking around Clare continued to mutter.

"Now I'm completely pinned down, if I so much as cross her field of view I'm dead." Suddenly Reful screamed in rage and darted off toward something. Sighing Clare stood up and looked around and said.

"Well now's my chance." Quickly she turned and headed toward the castle, However as she entered the castle Clare nearly fell over has she was it by a wave of pain. Grabbing her head it took everything that she had not to cry out in pain. Hissing Clare continued to stager down the hall to a flight of stairs leading down into the depths of the earth. As she headed down Clare could feel her head getting worst with each step a new wave of pain shot threw her. However she kept going she had to get down to the bottom and see if Rafaela was there, and on top of that find out what was causing her head to hurt so badly. Finely staggering from the stair way Clare stared in shock at the two merging bodies hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly Clare felt her mind ripped from her body into a strange white world in and in the instant she lost reason. Clare felt her mind being pulled into the thing before her it was consuming her and there was nothing she could do. As the last of her was about to be consumed by the vast white nothingness Clare remembered her love for Strauss. The man that had changed her life her world and what he had taught her. Summoning up all her yoki and calling on the power of _Accelerator_ Clare lashed out with all her power and mind, as she lashed out the world was filled with a blackness that drove the light back. It rapped itself around her shielding and with it she struck at the source of the white light. AS the two conflicting colors smashed into one and other Clare's world exploded. Suddenly Clare became aware of her body again and used it to burst forth from the body of a gargantuan yoma. Staggering away from the monster Clare grabbed her sword and looked up at the creature that had once be Rafaela and her sister and gasped it had taken on the form of twin goddesses Clare and Teresa. Suddenly the monster opened up both its mouths and from it came forth a strange tentacle that rose above them and formed a strange halo. Suddenly Helen and Deneve burst forth from the woods and Helen scremed.

"Clare what the hell did you do?!" Wiping her head around Clare screamed.

"Helen Deneve get back!" However before they could take her warning the halo began to fire hundreds of strange projectiles every ware. Activating her _accelerator _Clare grabbed both Helen and Deneve and started to dodge after about a minute of dodging the attack stopped and Clare dropped her two friends and started sucking in breath as quickly as she could. Looking up Helen said.

"God damn Clare that was so sweet, I can't believe that you could move that fast well carrying the both of us." Between breaths Clare gasped out.

"It's not over yet the REAL Hell is starting now." Just as she finished the strange projectiles began to change beginning to take on the form of Lucaela in her awakened form. Once they had finished taking on their form they attacked with all there might. Hissing Clare charged forward cutting of the heads of three of them, however instead of dying like an awakened it continued to attack.

"Damn it." Hissed Clare and then she head Deneve call out. "Don't let these things touch you there parasitic!" Quickly jumping back Clare landed in the center of the hoard of monsters with her friend and hissed.

"I think it's time we make an exit." Nodding Deneve said.

"I'm with you we should go meet back up with Cynthia and Uma and get the hell out of here." Nodding Clare sheathed her sword and grabbed her friend and activated her _accelerator_. To the eye of almost any observer they would have just vanished but in truth Clare was running through the assembled monsters dragging her friends along. As they hit the tree line Clare dropped them and gasped. "You're going to have to run for your selves now." Both nodding they got up and started running.

As they ran Helen couldn't help but notice that Clare was in bad shape. After using her ability twice in their presence and having to drag them around she was on her last legs. Looking ahead Helen smiled it was only a few more minutes to were Cynthia and Uma were. Once they were there Helen was confident that they would be able to help Clare and all get clear. However as they entered the small clearing Clare staggered as a tentacle punched through her chest and out the other side.


End file.
